1. Field
The invention relates to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display device having improved display quality and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus including a display panel not inherently emitting light such as a liquid crystal display apparatus, for example, includes a backlight assembly as a constituting element, and the display panel displays an image by using light generated from the backlight assembly.
The display panel includes a lower substrate on which a plurality of thin film transistors is disposed, an upper substrate provided on the lower substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate. The backlight assembly is provided under the lower substrate.